As an example of a mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (hereinafter, referred to as LTE) communication system is described in brief.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a network structure of an E-UMTS as an exemplary radio communication system. An Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS) is an advanced version of a conventional Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and basic standardization thereof is currently underway in the 3GPP. E-UMTS may be generally referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. For details of the technical specifications of the UMTS and E-UMTS, reference can be made to Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network”.
Referring to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS includes a User Equipment (UE), eNode Bs (eNBs), and an Access Gateway (AG) which is located at an end of the network (E-UTRAN) and connected to an external network. The eNBs may simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service, and/or a unicast service.
One or more cells may exist per eNB. The cell is set to operate in one of bandwidths such as 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, 15, and 20 MHz and provides a downlink (DL) or uplink (UL) transmission service to a plurality of UEs in the bandwidth. Different cells may be set to provide different bandwidths. The eNB controls data transmission or reception to and from a plurality of UEs. The eNB transmits DL scheduling information of DL data to a corresponding UE so as to inform the UE of a time/frequency domain in which the DL data is supposed to be transmitted, coding, a data size, and hybrid automatic repeat and request (HARQ)-related information. In addition, the eNB transmits UL scheduling information of UL data to a corresponding UE so as to inform the UE of a time/frequency domain which may be used by the UE, coding, a data size, and HARQ-related information. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNBs. A core network (CN) may include the AG and a network node or the like for user registration of UEs. The AG manages the mobility of a UE on a tracking area (TA) basis. One TA includes a plurality of cells.
Meanwhile, various wireless communication technologies systems have been developed with rapid development of information communication technologies. WLAN technology from among wireless communication technologies allows wireless Internet access at home or in enterprises or at a specific service provision region using mobile terminals, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), etc. on the basis of Radio Frequency (RF) technology.
A standard for a wireless LAN technology is developing as IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band on 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides transmission speed of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides transmission speed of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g provides transmission speed of 54 Mbps in a manner of applying an OFDM (orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing) scheme on 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides transmission speed of 300 Mbps to 4 spatial streams in a manner of applying a MIMO-OFDM (multiple input multiple output-OFDM) scheme. IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth as wide as 40 MHz. In this case, it is able to provide transmission speed of 600 Mbps.
The aforementioned wireless LAN standard has been continuously enhanced and standardization of IEEE 802.11ax, which is appearing after IEEE 802.11ac standard supporting maximum 1 Gbps by using maximum 160 MHz channel bandwidth and supporting 8 spatial streams, is under discussion.
Recently, a radio technology has been developed in two types in response to the rapid increase of traffic. Firstly, speed of the radio technology itself is getting faster. A mobile phone wireless internet technology has been developed from HSPA to LTE and LTE to LTE-A. Currently, the mobile phone wireless internet technology becomes fast as fast as maximum 225 Mbps and a Wi-Fi technology becomes fast as fast as maximum 6.7 Gbps in case of IEEE 802.11 ad. Secondly, speed can be increased using a scheme of aggregating a plurality of radio channels with each other. For example, there exists LTE-A which supports carrier aggregation corresponding to a technology of binding frequency bands using an identical radio technology into one. In this context, necessity for a technology of aggregating heterogeneous wireless internet is emerging. It is necessary to develop a scheme of transmitting data by biding radio technologies (e.g., LTE and wireless-LAN) including characteristics different from each other.